


Planet Cracker

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Comics are weird, Gen, Kara is Strong, Mild Drama, Physics? Who Needs It?, You Break It You Buy It Even Physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara learns during the fight with Reign that pulling her punches won't work, but her fear of hurting others is justified a bit as she realizes how strong she is.A potential outcome of the future, I'd say.





	Planet Cracker

“I will not let you hurt my friends, I will not let you hurt my family. I cannot let you hurt the innocents of this world, and I cannot let you destroy this world!” Kara growled and punched Reign, launching her into the air.   
Their fight had been going on for about an hour, when Kara realized exactly what she needed to do. She knew she had to stop holding back.   
Reign growled. “It doesn't matter what you do, I will win. It is my destiny. I will conquer this world. I will Reign.” 

“I'll show you what you can Reign over.” Kara growled and continued to punch Reign upwards into the air. Reign to her credit didn't seem to feel like going back down to the surface and was content with Kara's antics.

Kara grumbled. She pushed Reign further upwards, concentrating on doing what she needed to do to make sure no one could get hurt.   
“I will take you away from here, Reign.”  
“Away from the Earth?” Reign smirked.  
“I'll take you to a place where you won't harm anyone.” Kara growled and continued to push Reign upwards.

As the atmosphere started to thin, Kara grumbled. “We won't be able to talk much longer, but know this, to save this planet, I would condemn another.”   
Reign smirked. “Go ahead, try to take me to another world.” 

Kara kicked in her speed even further, and they passed from the atmosphere into space. She continued to accelerate, going higher and farther away from the Earth. Kara pushed Reign back. “I don't enjoy what I need to do, but this will stop you.” Kara moved her lips, and Reign read them, and mouthed back. “Whatever you think you need to do, Supergirl.” 

Kara accelerated even faster, pushing Reign back even faster. Faster and faster she pushed, and as she started to see the light behind Reign redshift she couldn't help but grin. She knew what she was going to do soon, and she was glad it wasn't on Earth. 

As their speed continued to climb, Kara slowly steered them to the place she wanted to go. As the light continued to redshift behind Reign, a bright light grew larger and larger, until it revealed itself as Jupiter. The Red Spot was as prominent as ever.   
Kara resisted the urge to take a deep breath. There wasn't even anything to inhale here, except for maybe stray dust.   
She looked down at the largest gas giant in the solar system and mouthed. “Know this, I do this not because it is an easy task, I do this because it is the most difficult task I can do. I do not relish taking a life. Even yours.” 

“How do you know you can kill me?” Reign mouthed back.  
Kara brought her fist back, and concentrated her entire power behind the next blow, amplified by the speed she was traveling at.  
Her fist connected with Reign's face hard enough to send her flying backwards at near light-speed.   
Reign slammed into the Red Spot a mere moment later.   
Kara watched as the distortion from the impact propagated in the atmosphere, rippling beyond the Red Spot.  
She frowned and directed her x-ray vision to where she threw Reign. She activated her heat vision, which bored through the Red Spot, all the way through the outer layers of the atmosphere, and straight into the liquid hydrogen ocean that was Jupiter's outer core.   
Jupiter produced more light than it received from the sun, and as she suspected, her heat vision gave it a bit of a nudge in the right direction. While the mass of Jupiter wasn't enough to sustain or even undergo nuclear fusion of Hydrogen, her heat vision carried the power of nuclear fusion behind it, and there was a lot of hydrogen in Jupiter. 

Jupiter seemed to twitch as the hydrogen near it's solid inner core underwent the process of nuclear fusion. Then Kara watched as Jupiter seemed to flare up brighter then the sun.   
The light faded slightly as Kara saw the end result of what she did. Jupiter would recover in time, since it could not sustain the fusion reaction, but for right now, it was a star. Reign's Kryptonian makeup would act like a catalyst, powering the fusion reaction. Like Kara said, she hated having to kill anyone. She could only hope Reign could survive.

At least Reign wouldn't hurt anyone on Earth anymore. She launched herself back towards Earth.

&^&

When she landed at the DEO, she looked tired, but she didn't feel it as much as she thought she would.  
“So, Kara, I take it we have you to thank for giving us a binary star system?” Alex sighed.

“Physics, what physics?” Kara grinned. “I'm Kryptonian. We laugh at physics.”   
“I noticed.” Alex sighed and promised herself to start drinking heavily again. Or stop, one of the other.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, It's not Physics accurate, but who cares. It's a story about an alien who acts like a plant via growing off the sun's energy, who grows in power every day, and eventually would become Omnipotent...  
> I'm just saying.


End file.
